


Obsesión

by eternalmourn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las obsesiones son peligrosas, aunque la obsesión que siente cada uno por el otro es algo que no les molesta en lo más mínimo. Algo de porno para pasar la semana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsesión

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvarlcris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/gifts), [Nem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nem/gifts).



> Regalito para mis amigas...

Aún seguía sin entender la idea de por qué un jacuzzi teniendo toda una inmensidad de mar para poder nadar. Un gasto innecesario, eso era. Esas locuras que jamás se podría explicar, aunque tal vez lo más extraño era encontrar un jacuzzi en la isla, sabiendo que tranquilamente el que quisiera podía meterse al mar por un chapuzón. En fin, el gasto estaba hecho, el jacuzzi en su casa, y su novio contento por la adquisición. En serio era del todo necesario tener esa cosa en casa.   
El prefería el mar, poder estirar sus largos brazos y piernas en esa inmensidad de agua que parecía no tener límites. Estar confinado a un espacio tan chico como lo que esto suponía no era su estilo en lo más mínimo, pero antes de escuchar toda una rabieta, y observar la cara de puchero de su compañero, junto coraje para guardarse todas las razones por las que comprar el jacuzzi era una idea absurda en todos los sentidos. 

Por otro lado, el que tanto había insistido que comprasen aquella maravilla del relax, como decidió llamarlo, andaba de mejor humor, con más energía para el trabajo, mejor predisposición para cumplir con los locos deseos de su amante. En serio correr a través de la montaña era una idea para relajarse? Pero bueno, el poder sumergir su cuerpo desnudo dentro del aparato y sentir el agua caliente penetrar sus poros y liberar el stress que se guardaba en sus huesos valía la pena cada noche después de largas jornadas de trabajo. Jornadas de trabajo que cada vez se tornaban más peligrosas, no tanto por el trabajo en sí, sino por las estupideces que a veces su compañero hacía que varias veces le costaba más de un pre-infarto ante la posibilidad de perderlo por alguna maniobra que pudiese salir mal. 

No por nada habían discutido más de una vez por la misma razón, siempre recalcando que las habilidades sociales de su pareja dejaban mucho que desear, que incluso un animal se comportaba mejor que ese Neanderthal que había (quién sabe cómo?) cautivarlo y haber llenado esos huecos del amor y el sexo que habían permanecido inmóviles por tanto tiempo. De hecho se extrañaba que alguien más que su ex pudiese despertarle tales sentimientos y excitar a su verga a más no poder.  
Una nueva noche se presenta en su vida, y la discusión de por qué el jacuzzi entra en sesión.

-“Aún sigo pensando que es una idea estúpida, Danno”- mascullaba Steve mientras miraba al rubio dentro del objeto de su discusión.

-“Y yo quisiera que ya lo dejes al tema porque hace más de un mes que lo tenemos”- replicó un Danny relajado. Por cuestiones de comodidad, estaba tapado con agua hasta un poco ma´s de la cintura, completamente desnudo.

-“Pero es que…”-comenzó una nueva protesta McGarrett. Tenía una cara que se encontraba entre medio de la aneurisma característica de él y enojo.

-“Shshshsh”- le dijó el detective llevando el índice a su boca en gesto de que se callase. 

-“No, no me hagas callar, Danny”-la cara de Steve tomó un tono rojizo que casi llegaba a bordo. Si hay algo que aún le molestaba era que el rubio lo tratase como niño chico que está en medio de una rabieta.

-“Babe, ha sido un día largo, y mañana va a estar peor. Aún tenemos que averiguar qué pasó con los narcotraficantes de hoy día, y me vendría bien relajarme un poco, si? Gracias”- concluyó el detective antes de volver a la tarea de relajarse. Cerró los ojos y sumergió más su cuerpo hasta que le tapó la barbilla. Hizo un gemido que indicaba que el proceso de relax iba en marcha.

-“Bien”- fue lo único que dijo Steve antes de retirarse del lugar. Sería tal vez que el siempre vivía tan acelerado que realmente no paraba para pensar en bajar un cambio y hacer lo mismo que Danny: tratar de dejar de lado los problemas por un rato y disfrutar de la tranquilidad de su casa. 

-“Perfecto”- fue lo único que añadió el detective.

-“Voy adentro. Si necesitás algo, pegame un grito”- comentó el moreno antes de ingresar a la casa. Si bien el jacuzzi no era su idea de tranquilidad, pensó en ir a buscar una cerveza a la heladera para pasar el rato antes de irse un rato al mar a nadar.   
Fue hasta la heladera, sacó una cerveza, la destapo y tomo un largo trago. Después subió las escaleras para sacarse los pantalones cargo que siempre llevaba y cambiarlos por un short para ir a nadar un rato, y una remera azul pálido que se encontraba sobre su cama. Mientras se cambiaba, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que todavía quedaba por hacer, pero decidido a seguir el ejemplo de su pareja, hizo a un lado todos sus pensamientos y enfiló en dirección al mar.  
Como el jacuzzi se encontraba cerca de la puerta trasera, Danny no iba a notar la ausencia de Steve si salía por adelante. Después de todo el Seal no quería molestar a su amante así que trató de salir sin avisarle, pero antes siquiera que cruzase la mitad de la casa sintió la voz del rubio desde atrás.

-“A dónde vas, sexy SEAL?”- le gritó conservando un tono de lujuria en sus palabras.

-“Pensaba dejarte un rato tranquilo e ir a nadar, es temprano aún para cenar.”- le comentó el marine.

-“No me molesta que me hagas compañía”- agregó Williams con el mismo tono sensual.

-“No me gusta el jacuzzi, es muy estrecho para mi gusto”- confesó Steve. No quería decepcionar a Danny pero eso era lo que sentía. 

-“De alguna forma podemos entrar los dos”- Danny estaba empeñado en hacer que Steve compartiese el lugar con él. 

-“En serio?”-fue la única pregunta del marine antes que se acercase a donde el detective y poder conversar sin estar a los gritos limpios.

-“Por supuesto”- dijo el rubio mirando a los ojos de Steve con intenciones no muy santas.

-“Quisiera verlo”- siguió la corriente el moreno. Esos ojos azules guardaban tanto misterio y discreción que a veces se preguntaba cómo podía tener tantos pensamientos lujuriosos y eróticos dentro de su mente, algo que Danny solo reservaba para él y nadie más que él.

-“Vení”-dijo Danny haciendo un gesto con su mano para invitar a Steve a ingresar al lugar.

-“A ver.”- Steve no estaba muy convencido de que ambos iban a entrar en ese minúsculo espacio. 

-“Mucha ropa. Primero lo primero”- fue lo último que Danny dijo antes de levantarse del lugar y acercarse al marine para removerle el short y la remera. Steve siempre se sentía muy afortunado de poder disfrutar de aquella vista esplendorosa que Williams le ofrecía sin pudor alguno. Esos grandes hombros, el pelo en pecho, esos abdominales, una verga que era la envidia de varios hombres y el sueño y fantasía de algunas mujeres. Realmente era un hombre con suerte.

-“Mientras tanto, te puedo tocar?”- lo jodió Steve.

-“Que clase de pregunta tonta es esa, Steven?”-refunfuño Williams mientras removía la remera y se dirigía a por él short de su amante con su manos. 

-“Bueno, no te enojes”- rió el moreno antes de clavar sus manos en el cuerpo excitantemente húmedo de su compañero.   
Empezó acariciando sus hombros, y luego se dirigió hasta el pecho, donde se puso a jugar con los pezones del rubio. Los acariciaba y los retorcía entre sus dedos, lo que lograba sacar un par de gemidos que hacían cosas lindas a la verga de Steve. Mientras el detective luchaba con el short más que nada por toda la excitación que el Seal le hacía sentir, éste aprovechó la ocasión para retirar la mano del pezón izquierdo y reemplazarla con su boca. Su habilidad para succionar el pezón de su amante era algo de lo que se enorgullecía mucho, ya que lograba que el rubio generase sonidos erráticos y una que otra puteada por la calentura que esto le generaba.

-“Por dios, Steve! Qué tenés en esa boca. Como me calienta!”- comentaba entre espasmos Danny. 

-“Es una de mis grandes habilidades”- comentó orgulloso el Seal.

-“Eso también te lo enseñaron en el ejército”- comentó Williams mientras tomaba aire. Por Dios, este tipo lo iba a matar de sobredosis de calentura.

-“Marina, y no. Eso es parte de la experiencia”- sonrió el marine mientras su habilidosa lengua seguía con su labor.

-“Que calienta, mientras no dejes de hacerlo, me importa tres carajos donde o como lo aprendiste”- Danny sentía que iba a acabar en cualquier momento si la maravillosa lengua de Steve continuaba lamiendo su pezón.

Satisfecho de todo lo que había logrado hacerle sentir al detective, Steve levantó la mirada para encontrar los ojos azules de aquel que había clamado su corazón, y lo que encontró fue una mirada desgarrada por el placer y la lujuria que había logrado hacer solo con su lengua. 

Antes de que pudiese agregar palabra alguna, Danny se arrodilló frente a él, y le puso una mano en la cintura y con la mano libre agarró el miembro duro de Steve que ya estaba empapado de pre semen. Que hermosa vista, pensó para sí, antes de tragarse (literalmente) toda esa verga hermosa y tan dulce que le pertenecía a su marine. Qué suerte, pensaba siempre, dado que imaginaba la de gente que querría estar con el moreno, y el único que tenía ese privilegio era solamente él, y nadie más.  
Luego de esa primera tragada, comenzó a trabajar despacio y sin apuro, como si el tiempo no transcurriese. Venían demasiado estresados y relajarse un rato venía bien. Comenzó a chupar despacio, saboreando todo el sabor de aquel miembro tan exquisito. Steve comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la boca de Danny. Qué bien que se sentía. Ni Cath con su cuerpo lo hacía sentir de la manera en que este hombre que había salido de quién sabe dónde. Lo único que importaba era ese momento.  
Steve se angustió un poco cuando la boca de Danny lo abandonó. El rubio se paró en frente del moreno y le agarró la mano.

-“Ahora vamos a la parte final”- sonrió con malicia el detective.

-“Tenemos que entrar si o si ahí?”-comentó el marine antes de pegar su boca con la de Danny.

-“Esa es la gracia de esta noche”

-“Tenés una obsesión con esa cosa”- rió Steve entre besos.

-“Mi obsesión sos vos, tonto. Y es una obsesión que me encanta”- sonrió nuevamente Williams.

-“Te amo tanto”- comentó el Seal antes de devorar la boca del rubio y atraparlo entre sus brazos sin querer dejarlo ir.

-“Yo también”- agregó el detective antes de soltarse del abrazo y sumergirse dentro del jacuzzi.

-“Y ahora como hacemos?”- dijo Steve aún inseguro de que iban a poder disfrutar del sexo dentro de aquel objeto infernal.

-“Vení”- dijo el detective señalando sus piernas y su pene.

-“OK”- finalizó Steve antes de hacer algunas maniobras para colocarse sobre Danny en posición para que el rubio introdujese su miembro viril dentro de su ano, ambos cara a cara. 

-“Listo?”- preguntó el rubio antes de hacer fuerza para colocarse dentro de Steve.

-“Dale”- agregó el moreno mientras trataba de quedarse en posición.

Danny hábilmente introdujo todo su miembro dentro del Seal que gritó pero no de dolor sino de excitación. Se sentía también sentir al detective dentro de él en todo su esplendor. Danny comenzó a moverse de a poco y aumentaba la velocidad conforme a la excitación que se iba formando en la base de su pene. No creía que podría resistir tanto, pero se las ingenió bastante para poder contenerse. A todo esto, Steve logró sincronizar los movimientos con los de Danny. Cada vez era más difícil mantener las ganas de acabar que tenían.

Finalmente, Danny acabó con gran fuerza dentro de Steve, evocando el nombre del moreno a los cuatro vientos. Steve hizo lo mismo derramando semen sobre el abdomen del rubio que pronto desapareció producto del agua que los cubría. Después de un rato, la verga de Danny comenzó a bajar y abandonó el culo de Steve, pero este no se movió hasta dentro de un rato. Se abrazaron y acariciaron mientras veían el atardecer. Un momento que deseaban no terminara nunca. Al cabo de unos segundos Steve se decidió a levantarse, pero Danny lo maniobro para que cayese de espaldas a él sobre su pecho, y comenzó a recorrer el pecho del moreno con sus manos.

-“Te dije que era buena idea”- añadió después de unos segundos, un tono de gran satisfacción.

-“Fue una maravillosa idea”-concluyó el marine mientras se quedaba con su amante admirando la preciosa vista de Hawaii.


End file.
